The Potter Conspiracy
by Luiz4200
Summary: When Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban without a trial, Xenophilius Lovegood suspects it's part of a ploy regarding Sirius' godson and publishes his theory.
1. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the franchise.**

**The Potter Conspiracy**

**Chapter 1: Xenophilius Lovegood**

Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler, went to the Ministry of Magic to interview Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) regarding the fate of Sirius Orion Black. "Director Crouch, when will Sirius Black be tried?" Xeno asked.

"There's no need to waste time with the obviously guilty, Mr. Lovegood." Crouch bluntly answered.

"What about the law that says every accused criminal should be allowed a trial?" Xeno asked.

"I can make him wait while I try wizards and witches more likely to be innocent and who cares if I forget to give him his time at the Wizengamot?" Crouch asked. "Black confessed."

"In that case, may I have a copy of the records?" Xeno asked. "A refusal might be taken by some people as a reason to doubt Sirius Black's guilt."

Crouch spent a good time wondering if the comment was a disguised threat but decided there's no harm in showing what made Black's guilt so obvious. "Here it is, Lovegood. Even a conspiracy theorist like you can tell he's obviously guilty."

Amazed how small the file was, Xeno tried to read it right there but Crouch interrupted him. "If you don't mind, I don't have much time before I resume my work so I'll have time for one more question."

"In that case, is it true that Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Godfather?" Xeno asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Crouch sadly replied.

"Is this part of why you're not allowing Sirius Black a chance to plead his case in a trial?" Xeno asked.

"No comments." Crouch answered with a frown. "Look, I'll have more free time in one hour. If you take this time to read the file, I'll answer whatever questions you still might have."

"Deal." Xeno said and went back home. "How was it with Mr. Crouch, Xeno?" Mrs. Lovegood asked.

"He was more cooperative than I expected, Pandora." He answered. "How's Luna?"

"She's fine, Xeno." Pandora answered. "What's this?" She asked while pointing at the file at her husband's hand.

"It's Sirius Black's file case." Xeno explained. "I'm reading it and will likely get back to ask Crouch follow up questions."

Nearly one hour later, Xeno was questioning Crouch again. "Director Crouch, you said Sirius Black confessed but I find his so-called confession too vague. How can you be so certain it wasn't a mere case of Survivor's Guilt?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave testimony to confirm that Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper." Crouch explained.

"His testimony only confirms that the Potters planned to ask Sirius Black to be the Secret-Keeper." Xeno replied. "How can we tell if he agreed or not?"

"We have several witnesses confirming it after James and Lily Potter were killed." Crouch explained.

"They merely overheard Peter Pettigrew accusing Sirius Black." Xeno argued. "How can you rule out possibilities like Pettigrew being mistaken or Pettigrew being the real Secret-Keeper and intentionally…"

"STOP!" Crouch angrily demanded. "I refuse to listen to someone defaming a martyr! Leave before I have you sent to Azkaban for trying to get a Death Eater out of there."

"Whatever." Xeno replied and left with a frown.

The next day, at Hogwarts, the few students who already read the Quibbler at that point were questioning Sirius Black's guilt until Headmaster Dumbledore's attention was caught by it. He at his office discussing the Slytherins' behavior with their Head of House when Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall showed up. "Albus, have you read today's edition of the Quibbler?" She asked.

"Not yet, Minerva." Dumbledore answered. "Is there any conspiracy theory I should be particularly worried about?"

"You'd better believe so, Albus." She answered like she's talking to a student she'd just caught misbehaving and showed her copy of the Quibbler. "Xenophilius Lovegood is implying that Peter Pettigrew faked his own death and framed Sirius Black, and the Ministry is merely playing along as part of a conspiracy to manipulate Harry Potter."

"Minerva, how could Xeno do something like that?" Dumbledore asked with disappointment.

"He called his readers' attention to the fact that Black, unfortunately, is Harry Potter's Godfather and there's no other wizard or witch available who qualifies as family to the boy as a reason to suspect the Ministry is merely taking advantage of people's 'anti-Black bias' to falsely claim the evidence left no grounds to doubt." She answered.

"Black confessed." Dumbledore said.

At this point, Severus Snape had already read some of Xeno's conspiracy theory. "Lovegood claims the confession was so vague it could have been a mere case of Survivor's Guilt."

"And what about my testimony, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lovegood uses the fact it's from a conversation you had with the Potters _before_ they asked Black to be their Secret-Keeper to say Black might have refused, Headmaster." Snape said.

"What about the other witnesses?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Lovegood says that, without Peter Pettigrew's reason to believe Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper, we can't rule out possibilities like Peter being mistaken or being the real Secret-Keeper and having shouted those accusations against Black to mislead the witnesses." McGonagall replied.

"He also says Crouch refused to answer questions about the possibility of Pettigrew being the real traitor." Snape added.

"Xeno should have thought better than to defame a dead man." Dumbledore commented. "That's what I expected from Rita Skeeter."

"The worst part, Albus, is that he twisted the facts about poor Peter's death to make it seem like Peter faked it." McGonagall commented. "There was only a finger left."

"Which Lovegood uses as a reason to suggest the rest of Pettigrew is alive and well." Snape replied.

"But how can Xenophilius accuse the Ministry of playing along?" Dumbledore asked.

"He holds Crouch's refusal to give Black a trial as a reason to suspect foul play, Headmaster." Snape answered.

"What do we do, Albus?" McGonagall desperately asked.

"Nothing." Dumbledore answered. "We'll just maintain our position and ignore this conspiracy theory like we do with Xeno's other theories."

Unfortunately, Bartemius Crouch Senior had other plans. At that very moment, he was reading a history book until he found a picture of Gellert Grindelwald. "Eureka!" He exclaimed. "I knew there was some dark meaning to the symbol I saw Lovegood wearing. That'll teach him a lesson for wanting to free a Death Eater."

**End chapter.**


	2. Lovegood Behind Bars

**Chapter 2: Lovegood Behind Bars**

Xenophilius Lovegood was in the middle of writing a new story about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack when some Aurors showed up. "Xenophilius Lovegood, you are under arrest under suspicion of being a Grindelwald supporter." Alastor Moody declared.

"Absurd!" Xeno cried in protest.

"Don't lie, Lovegood." Moody replied. "Director Crouch recognized Grindelwald's symbol on your locket."

"Crouch." Xeno hissed in recognition and frowned. "Grindelwald only wore this symbol to show that he believed in the Deathly Hallows!" He pleaded. "Some wizards in the continent do take it for a symbol of his political ideologies but Crouch's likely pretending to be just as ignorant because he wants to oppress those who call him out for his injustices."

"You should have thought about that before defending You-Know-Who's right-hand-man, Lovegood." Another Auror replied. "Anyone able to do so _and_ defame a martyr must really be a Grindelwald supporter."

"I just pointed out the reasons to doubt Sirius Black's guilt." Xeno pleaded.

"You must be really insane if you genuinely doubt." Moody commented.

In the next morning, Bartemius Crouch Senior was satisfied with the Daily Prophet article describing Xeno as a Grindelwald supporter who made up excuses to doubt Sirius Black was a Death Eater. He was briefly worried about what Xeno's wife would publish in retaliation but he ended up finding it amusing. "Editor Arrested for Believing in the Deathly Hallows" _'Really?' Crouch thought._ He was surprised that Pandora would play along with her husband's crazy theories. To be fair, she only stated he believed the Deathly Hallows were real and Crouch knew Xeno to be crazy enough for it to be true and, considering she only said Xeno believed, there was technically NO falsehood he could challenge her headline for.

Crouch was in the middle of scheduling trials for those he didn't think he could directly send to Azkaban without one when Dumbledore showed up. The Headmaster was unusually angry. "Bartemius Crouch, do you have any idea of what you just did?" Dumbledore asked while slamming a copy of the Quibbler at Crouch's desk.

"I showed people what happens when someone tries to help a Death Eater to cheat justice, Headmaster." Crouch explained.

"That symbol represents things that should stay forgotten, Barty." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Headmaster, I don't want to disrespect a war hero but all things Grindelwald must be oppressed so his regime won't reach England." Crouch said. "We just got rid of You-Know-Who."

"Call him 'Voldemort', and that symbol really refers to the Deathly Hallows, Bartemius." Dumbledore replied.

"Are you saying the Deathly Hallows are real?" Crouch skeptically asked.

"I am saying Grindelwald really believed that and the symbol merely represents that belief, Bartemius." Dumbledore answered.

"In that case, we'd better never mention it in public or Lovegood might be free to defend Black one more time." Crouch suggested.

Dumbledore was appalled. "Barty, Xenophilius' crazy theory should have been ignored like we do with all his other crazy theories. By having him arrested over his defense of Sirius Black, you gave the impression that it could have some sort of truth."

"Fine." Crouch dismissed. "Even if he's acquitted, it'll show him what happens to those who support Death Eaters."

Meanwhile, Bob Ogden was interrogating Xeno at the latter's cell. "So, you say that symbol which some associate to Gellert Grindelwald is actually a symbol of the Deathly Hallows and those who wear it do it only to show they believe the Hallows are real?"

"Yes." Xeno answered.

"Then why would someone produce a stone with that symbol and hold the symbol as evidence that the stone belonged to the Peverells?" Ogden asked.

"Because most people who believe the Deathly Hallows are real also believe the tale's titular brothers are Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell." Xeno answered. "Since the Gaunts are the middle brother's last known direct descendants, assuming You-Know-Who isn't a Gaunt himself instead of someone related to them through Salazar Slytherin, the someone you speak of is probably a Gaunt. I recall that you once arrested Morfin Gaunt for assaulting a muggle and arrested his father for interfering with the investigation. They must've brought up the stone hoping their blood status would exempt them from punishment."

"Good guess." Ogden reluctantly commented.

Someone then showed up. "Excuse me, but Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you, Sir." The someone told Ogden and the questioning was over.

"Did you want to see me, Chief Warlock?" Ogden asked the Headmaster upon reaching Crouch's office.

"Yes, Bob." Dumbledore answered. "What did Xenophilius tell you about the symbol?"

"He told me it's a way people who believe the Deathly Hallows are real express that belief." Ogden explained.

"A likely story." Crouch grumbled, still wanting to portray Xeno as a Grindelwald supporter.

"And a true one." Dumbledore replied. "The symbol has been used for such a purpose for centuries before Gellert Grindelwald's birth and will, assuming it won't remain too associated to him, keep serving this purpose for centuries after his death."

"So, what does that mean for Lovegood?" Ogden asked.

"He'll still be tried so he'll learn not to defend Death Eaters." Crouch answered. "It's not like the Deathly Hallows are real anyway."

Dumbledore knew better but decided to keep quiet and hope it won't lead anyone into figuring out he's the Elder Wand's master.

Having not been accused of either murder or unauthorized use of the Unforgiveables, Xeno couldn't be just sent to Azkaban without a trial so he had one. "Xenophilius Lovegood, are you or have you ever been a supporter of Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"No." Xeno answered.

"Then how do you explain the fact you wear his symbol?" Bagnold asked.

"That symbol represents the Deathly Hallows, Minister." Xeno answered. "It's not widely known because not many wizards and witches believe they're real but those who, like me, believe they're real wear the symbol so we can recognize one another as fellow believers. At least that's how things used to be before people not knowing the symbol's origin started associating it to Grindelwald."

"If you have no dark inclinations, why do you defend You-Know-Who's right-hand-man?" Bagnold asked.

"_Presumed_ right-hand-man, Minister." Xeno replied. "I doubt Sirius Black's guilt."

"Your proposed scenario is ludicrous." Bagnold stated.

"Prove that it couldn't have happened that way, Minister." Xeno defied her.

Augusta Longbottom then stood up. "Minister, we're here to discuss Mr. Lovegood's supposed allegiances, not his doubts regarding Sirius Black's guilt."

"Yes, Madam Longbottom." The Minister agreed and then turned her attention to Xeno. "Mr. Lovegood, how does this symbol represent the Deathly Hallows?"

"The triangle represents the Cloak of Invisibility; the circle represents the Resurrection Stone; and the line cutting the circle and the triangle in half represents the Elder Wand, Minister." Xeno explained.

Enough wizards and witches in the jury found it plausible enough to acquit him while others simply assumed he was crazy enough to believe in fiction tales but otherwise harmless and Crouch shouldn't waste his time with his conspiracy theories.

"I hope Lovegood learned his lesson." Crouch commented once he was back at his office with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I'm just glad this Deathly Hallow mess is over." Dumbledore commented. He was more worried about someone finding out he owned the Elder Wand than Sirius Black being free.

Meanwhile, Xeno went back home. "Dear, are you okay?" Pandora asked her husband.

"Yes, Pandora." Xeno replied. "I've just learned something that might help me find the Deathly Hallows thanks to Bob Ogden."

**End chapter.**


	3. The Deathly Hallows

**Chapter 3: The Deathly Hallows**

Bartemius Crouch was happy with Xenophilius Lovegood's new story. _'He learned his lesson, it seems.' He thought._ Instead of demonizing martyrs or defending Death Eaters, Lovegood was now theorizing that the Peverell Brothers were the brothers of the tale or, if that part of the story was to be believed, the theory already existed and was already believed by most who believed the Deathly Hallows to be real and he just claimed to have found another reason to believe it.

Crouch was also amused at the theory that the stone in Morfin Gaunt's misplaced ring was the Resurrection Stone and that Voldemort might have learned of the Hallows from the Gaunts and be the one who stole it. Crouch also wondered who would believe ludicrous theories like Gellert Grindelwald being the one who stole what Mykew Gregorovitch passed as the Elder Wand and Professor Dumbledore took it from him during their famous duel; or the Potters owning the Cloak of Invisibility and it being the reason Voldemort went after them. _'To be fair,' Crouch thought, 'people not knowing about the prophecy might be more likely to believe that.'_

The one thing that Crouch was willing to accept as a possible truth was the alternate theory that the stone was stolen not by Voldemort but by a Grindelwald supporter who's just waiting for Grindelwald's death and it being the real reason Dumbledore talked the ICW into sparing the former Dark Lord's life. Even if just because Crouch believed Grindelwald deserved no mercy.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore also read Xenophilius' new theories and mentally berated himself for not realizing an important part himself: if James Potter, who was Ignotus Peverell's last living direct descendant before Harry was born, had the Cloak, it stood to reason the Gaunts, as Cadmus Peverell's heirs, would have kept the Stone even if oblivious to its power since it served as a reminder of how old their magical lineage was.

Dumbledore was also amazed at Lovegood's theory that Voldemort feared him out of the belief that he won the Elder Wand from Gellert Grindelwald. _'If only he knew Tom's fear of me came from before that. Well, Xeno still deserves congratulations for connecting Gellert to the wand theft.'_

The one other bad spot, and Dumbledore wasn't certain if Crouch read that part, was that Lovegood checked the records on Morfin Gaunt. Xeno reported that _"Gaunt's confession, unlike Sirius Black's, couldn't be dismissed as 'too vague'. Instead of merely saying those deaths were his fault, Gaunt did say he killed that muggle family and a wand check performed by Aurors sent to Little Hangleton to investigate the triple murder confirmed that the Killing Curses came from his wand.'_

Normally, Dumbledore would be focused on keeping Sirius Black from cheating justice and would wait until something else confirmed the fact Voldemort made Horcruxes but he decided questioning Morfin regarding the potential Deathly Hallow was more urgent.

Meanwhile, near the Gaunt Shack, two accused Death Eaters who were acquitted on grounds of the Imperius were looking for the Resurrection Stone. "Crabbe, are you certain the stone is around here?" The other asked.

"Yes, Goyle." Crabbe answered. "The Dark Lord always gave hints that he performed experiments to stay alive. It's probable he meant the Resurrection Stone and hid it here or that Gaunt just pretended it was stolen so nobody would look for it after he was arrested for killing some filthy muggles."

"No, Crabbe. I meant the part about the Dark Lord's mother coming from this dump." Goyle commented while looking at the shack with disgust.

"That's why we were taught not to marry siblings even if it's the only way to keep a bloodline pure." Crabbe explained.

"But our Dark Marks aren't completely gone." Goyle replied and showed his own to illustrate his point. "That means he's still alive even if somehow unavailable to lead us."

"Which means there's a chance the Stone won't have the drawbacks it had with the second brother's deceased love interest, Goyle." Crabbe argued. "Think about how the Dark Lord will reward us once we bring him back."

Feeling satisfied by Crabbe's reassurance, Goyle followed him into the Gaunt Shack. While they were looking for the Stone, Albus Dumbledore got permission from Crouch to visit Azkaban inmate Morfin Gaunt. All the Headmaster had to say was that Morfin was Voldemort's Uncle and Crouch assumed the visit was Dumbledore somehow assuming he should notify Morfin in person.

Back at the shack, Crabbe and Goyle finally found a ring. Goyle was the first one to catch and inspect it. "I don't think it's the Resurrection Stone." He commented. "The symbol doesn't look like what Lovegood described."

Crabbe then took the ring. "It's upside down." He stated and flipped it around. "See?" Smirking in triumph, Crabbe readied himself to put it on.

One minute later, at St. Mungo's, Severus Snape was preparing potions as part of his effort to portray himself as reformed when a healer interrupted him. "Professor Snape, a friend of yours needs your expertise on the Dark Arts."

Oblivious to that new development, Headmaster Dumbledore eventually got his desired meeting with Morfin Gaunt. "Who are you?" Gaunt rudely asked. "What do you want?"

"For your first question, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Morfin." Dumbledore answered. "As for my reason to be here, officially it's to notify you of your nephew's death even if I'm not certain he's really dead."

"Nephew?" Morfin asked in confusion.

"Your sister's son Tom Marvolo Riddle, Morfin." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, yes." Morfin said in understanding. "I do remember meeting her bastard son. How dares she mix father's name with that filthy muggle's?"

Considering the reasons Dumbledore decided to meet Gaunt, the Headmaster decided to ignore the latter's anti-muggle feelings. "You met him?" He asked.

"Yes." Gaunt answered with certainty and disdain. "It's the last thing I remember before killing that filthy muggle family my squib sister mixed herself with even if all those years with dementors around messed practically everything else."

Dumbledore didn't dismiss it as a coincidence that Morfin Gaunt met Voldemort on the very same day he killed the Riddles. "May I have a memory of this meeting and one of you killing the Riddles as well?"

Having nothing to lose and feeling particularly proud of what he (thought he) did to the Riddles, Morfin agreed and Dumbledore pulled his wand and two vials.

**End chapter.**


	4. Guilt Challenged

**Chapter 4: Guilt Challenged**

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe the developments that took place while he was questioning Morfin Gaunt. Two Death Eaters who cheated justice decided to verify Xenophilius Lovegood's stories by entering the Gaunt Shack to look for Morfin's ring and, believing it to be the Resurrection Stone, tried to use it to bring Voldemort back. Unfortunately, for the Death Eater who put the ring on, it contained a curse so strong they desperately sought Severus Snape's help.

Snape was able to temporarily delay the curse but, unable to completely comprehend it, took the ring to Headmaster Dumbledore, who figured out the stone was indeed the Resurrection Stone and also that Voldemort turned it into a Horcrux. Unable to obtain basilisk venom, Dumbledore saw himself with no choice but to risk his life using Fiendfyre to destroy the Horcrux as soon as he found a safe place where no one else could get hurt. _'I just hope Severus manages to keep Mr. Crabbe alive until then.' He thought._

After managing to destroy the Horcrux and finding out, to his relief, that he still could use the stone to meet his deceased family before his own next great adventure. Once that was dealt with, Dumbledore decided to view Morfin's memory. What he found out terrified him. The memory had clear signs of it being edited to make Morfin believe he killed Voldemort's muggle family. With no clue at the moment to the location of other Horcruxes, Dumbledore decided to clear Morfin. That the last member of an ancient family, even a disgraced one like the Gaunts, would have a murder conviction challenged after so many decades caused a stir that all newspapers in Wizarding Britain would feed on. Dumbledore's only comfort was the fact only the Quibbler mentioned Sirius Black.

_**GAUNT GUILT CHALLENGED**_

_By Xenophilius Lovegood_

_ Morfin Gaunt, the last of the Gaunt line, has been in Azkaban for the murder of a muggle family ever since 1943. Recently, Chief Warlock Dumbledore visited him to notify Gaunt of his nephew Tom Marvolo Riddle's death and, for some reason, requested a memory of the last time Uncle and nephew met. Upon viewing the memory, Dumbledore realized the memory was edited. The Chief Warlock now believes Riddle stole Morfin's wand, used it to kill the muggles, who happened to be his father and his paternal grandparents but abandoned his mother once she revealed herself to be a witch (there were also rumors that she was so ugly she needed a love potion to make his father marry her), and memory-charmed Gaunt into believing he's the real killer. If even Morfin Gaunt turns out to be innocent, Sirius Black's chances are even greater than initially assumed. Gaunt was taken to St. Mungo's for medical help to ensure he'll have the mental competency to stand trial. With the confirmation of this meeting and the fact Morfin Gaunt started missing his ring right after that, it's more likely that it was Riddle, and not a Grindelwald supporter, who stole the Resurrection Stone._

The stone. Albus Dumbledore still couldn't believe that, after all those years ever since he gave up on finding the Deathly Hallows and using them to subject the muggle world to magical rule under his and Gellert's command, he actually had all of them. The cloak that legally belonged to Harry Potter, the stone that was stolen from Morfin Gaunt, and the wand Dumbledore won by defeating Gellert Grindelwald.

The memories would normally be good enough for the Ministry to release Morfin Gaunt with nothing but a formal questioning held in private but, because of the decades and the controversy, Gaunt was questioned in public. "Morfin Gaunt, did you kill your nephew's muggle father and grandparents?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"No." He answered. He was so exhausted he couldn't add 'unfortunately'.

"Then how do you explain the traces that your wand was the one the killing curses came from?" Bartemius Crouch asked. He'd rather use Veritaserum but, besides the usual obstacles that prevented him from using it on accused criminals, Gaunt's healers stated he's too weakened from his decades in Azkaban to withstand the serum's side effects.

"My nephew stole my wand and my father's ring." He answered.

"Why do you insist on calling the ring your father's instead of yours?" Crouch asked. "He was already long dead by the time your nephew stole it."

"I've only kept the ring for what it meant to my father." He answered.

Minister Bagnold wanted to end this soon. "Mr. Gaunt, your healer-certified memories of your nephew stealing the wand already confirmed your innocence upon my eyes, Chief Warlock Dumbledore's, and Director Crouch's." The Wizengamot members were surprised at this. If a hard-on-crime character as Bartemius Crouch Senior was convinced that Morfin Gaunt was innocent, it was good enough for most of them. Morfin Gaunt was acquitted.

Back at his office, Headmaster Dumbledore was using the stone for a last talk to his parents and his sister before returning it to Morfin. After the conversation, Severus Snape entered his office. "How did you know my password, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"By guessing names of sweets until I got the correct one, Headmaster." Snape answered.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, if the stone is the real deal, I'd like to…"

"Talk to Lily?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you really believe the Resurrection Stone is real?"

"Uh, never mind." Snape replied and left.

Inspired by Snape's suggestion, Dumbledore decided to talk to James and Lily. "Headmaster, what's going on?" James asked upon finding himself and Lily at Dumbledore's office.

"I'm using the Resurrection Stone to meet the both of you, James." Dumbledore explained.

"It's _real_?" Both James and Lily asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"How's Harry?" Lily asked. "Is Sirius taking good care of him?"

"Lily, you don't really think I'd allow him anywhere near Harry after what he did?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"What did he do?" James asked.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Before anyone challenges the notion that the Resurrection Stone can survive Fiendfyre, I want to remind everyone that nobody knows what it's made of.**


	5. At Last

**Chapter 5: At Last**

"Why, he betrayed your family." Dumbledore said like James should have known that already.

"What're you talking about, Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"He told Voldemort where you and James were hidden, Lily." Dumbledore "reminded" them.

"No!" James protested. "He couldn't have done that!"

"As the Secret-Keeper, he's the only one who could have revealed your location." Dumbledore explained.

"That's the point." Lily said. "Sirius Black wasn't the Secret-Keeper! Peter Pettigrew was!"

"What?" Dumbledore asked. "Why didn't you say so?"

"We thought there'd be no need." James commented. "Even if Pettigrew turned out to have betrayed us, Sirius would be able to tell the truth during his trial and, if necessary to convince people, he'd confirm it with Veritaserum. By the way, why do you talk like you never heard about Sirius denouncing Pettigrew as the real traitor during questioning?"

Unwilling to admit he and the Ministry wouldn't even give Sirius a chance to say anything on his defense, Dumbledore tried to dodge the subject. "Even if he's innocent of that, Sirius Black still has to pay for killing Peter Pettigrew and those innocent muggles."

"Sirius Black killed muggles?" James asked in surprise.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead?" Lily asked.

"I won't dare to claim to know how the Land of the Dead works but I'd think you both already knew that." Dumbledore commented. "Aside from Xenophilius and those who believe his theory, everyone knows Peter is dead."

"Headmaster, I suggest you use that stone to call for the rat." James said.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was angrier than ever. Any joy he ever felt at the notion that Sirius Black would rot in Azkaban was destroyed by Lovegood's theories and everyone who believed them. _'Peter Pettigrew being alive?' Snape thought. 'Preposterous.'_ He then saw two students reading copies of the Quibbler.

"Do you think Sirius Black may be innocent?"

"After what happened to Morfin Gaunt, I'm ready to believe anything."

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for spreading Lovegood's stupidity!" Snape said. "Now leave before I assign detentions for the both of you!"

Later on, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch received a visitor. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm glad you're here." Crouch commented. "The new development regarding Morfin Gaunt is increasing the number of people doubting Sirius Black is really a Death Eater. How do we prevent him from having a trial?"

"We don't." Dumbledore's response shocked Crouch. "Currently, I'd say allowing Black a trial will be less of a waste of time than trying to convince the Wizarding World to condone the decision to deny him one."

"Headmaster, can't you just reassure them that you're certain of Black's guilt?" Crouch asked.

"Not anymore, Bartemius." Dumbledore sadly replied. After Crouch complied, Dumbledore went to his own office in the Ministry, where he reminisced about how he had to try to use the stone three times before finally accepting that Peter Pettigrew wasn't really dead. _'I hope Sirius forgives me.' He thought. 'Well, that's a problem for later.'_

The trial day finally arrived and Sirius Black was glad to be out of Azkaban. He wasn't sure he could stand even one of Morfin Gaunt's many years there. He was then chained to a seat.

"The court is in session." Minister Bagnold declared. "The defendant, Sirius Orion Black, is being charged with accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter; and the mass murder of Peter Pettigrew and several muggles. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." Sirius replied and some people at the audience could be heard whispering things like 'absurd' or 'how dare he'.

"Sirius Orion Black, didn't you, knowing it'd lead to the deaths of James and Lily Potter and believing it'd lead to the death of Harry Potter, tell You-Know-Who where they were hidden?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"No." Sirius answered.

"Then how do you explain the sworn statements saying they were hidden under the Fidelius Charm and you were the Secret-Keeper?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"Albus Dumbledore wasn't informed of the change of plans and Peter Pettigrew deliberately mislead the other witnesses so he wouldn't be exposed as the real Secret-Keeper." Sirius explained.

"It took some time until all the shouts of outrage ended. Chief Warlock Dumbledore then asked a question. "How do you know Peter Pettigrew was the real Secret-Keeper instead of someone who believed you to be the Secret-Keeper?"

"I was there when Lily cast the charm." Sirius answered.

"What do you have to say about the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and those muggles?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"Peter Pettigrew didn't die." Sirius answered. "He caused that explosion and left that finger to fake his death."

"Why should I believe that pack of lies?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"Why did you believe Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperius?" Sirius asked.

"You don't ask questions here, Black." Bagnold replied while Crouch chuckled. _'Serves her right for letting Malfoy off that easy without even having to plead his case to the Wizengamot.'_

"Now answer mine." She demanded.

"I'm willing to answer questions under Veritaserum." He answered.

A few questions later, Sirius Black was released. "Not so fast." Bagnold demanded. "Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus and…"

"And Bartemius Crouch granted amnesty to all Aurors regarding that so they could better spy on Death Eaters." Dumbledore stated. "Upon being deemed completely recovered, he'll have 30 days to either resume his Auror duties or register his form."

Sirius was then escorted to St. Mungo's to check for lasting damages of his exposure to dementors.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: When I ended the previous chapter, I thought I'd completely skip the part about James and Lily telling Dumbledore that Sirius is innocent. I also thought I'd end the fic here but I'll also write an epilogue chapter.**


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

After a few days, the healers at St. Mungo's gave Sirius Black a clean health bill. "Congratulations on your recovery, Sirius." Dumbledore said and then added. "I'm sorry I didn't initially believe you."

"At least you gave in and allowed me a trial." Sirius replied.

"Thanks to Xenophilius." Dumbledore commented.

"Lovegood?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Yes." The Headmaster answered. "He somehow had figured out everything except the part about you and Pettigrew being unregistered Animagi."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but it seems even a stopped clock is right at least twice." Sirius said.

"Well, he also suggested you being denied a trial had something to do with you being Harry Potter's Godfather." Dumbledore said.

"Speaking of Harry, how's he?" Sirius asked. "Who took him from the Dursleys?"

"Sirius, you're the only wizard with a legal claim over Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"You don't mean…" Sirius figured out. "How could you leave my godson with THEM? I could understand as a provisory measure but you could have placed him with a wizarding family if you thought my trial would be just a formality!"

"Harry needs Petunia so the protection his mother left behind won't wear off before he becomes of age, Sirius." Dumbledore explained.

"My house is well-warded enough to eliminate the need for that protection and the both of us know how the Dursleys feel about magic." Sirius firmly stated. "Try to stop me and I'll give Lovegood an interview confirming his theory about Harry!"

Knowing it could give him problem on the long run, Dumbledore gave in and they went to Privet Drive to pick up Harry. Vernon and Petunia were too eager to hand over their nephew (Sirius was angry but not surprised) and then they took Harry to St. Mungo's for a checkup.

Sirius and Dumbledore waited until a healer brought them terrible news: Harry's scar contained a soul fragment and the hospital needed to bring a curse breaker to handle it. _'If it was what I think it was, I'm ashamed of myself for thinking there's no way to deal with that he didn't know about.' Dumbledore thought._

Sirius gave Harry a happy childhood and, by the time he received his Hogwarts letter, his scar faded so much his year-mates wouldn't believe he's Harry Potter until it was his turn to be sorted. He stood up only to be stopped by a redhead. "Professor McGonagall called for Harry Potter, not for you, you liar!"

"I _am_ Harry Potter!"

"The real Harry Potter has a lightning-shaped scar!" The redhead triumphantly argued.

"It vanished over the years, Weasley." Harry replied after reading the redhead's name tag.

"Scars from Dark Magic don't vanish, liar."

"Mr. Weasley, detention for interfering with the sorting." McGonagall said. "If he's not who he says he is; the Sorting Hat will tell."

As the Sorting Hat was placed upon Harry's head, it confirmed he's real. _'Now that we've settled it, where do we place you?'_

'_Not in the same House as Weasley, please.'_

'_His House won't be defined until _his_ time to be sorted, Mr. Potter.'_

_Knowing how his Godfather broke a tradition by becoming a Gryffindor, Harry understood the hat's point. 'In that case, will you please put me in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? The way Sirius talks about the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry makes me afraid of being in either House.'_

'_In that case, RAVENCLAW!'_

"I knew it!" Weasley shouted in triumph. "He's so not Harry Potter he didn't even become a Gryffindor!"

"Do you want the detention to be with Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall threatened. Thanks to what his brothers told him about Snape, the threat worked.

The students next to where Harry chose to sit were amazed at the magazine he's reading. "The Quibbler? Really?"

"Xenopihlius Lovegood was the one who figured out my Godfather was innocent." Harry defended the magazine's author. "If not for him, it's likely that Sirius would still be rotting in Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew would still be masquerading as the Weasleys' pet rat."

Weasley didn't become a happy Gryffindor. Many of his House mates assumed he's the reason Harry didn't become a Gryffindor like them. All of this was forgotten once Ron saw the food appearing and he was so focused on it he didn't mind the glares or the fact his table manners (or lack of them) made them dislike him even more.

**THE END**


End file.
